


Ridiculous

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [19]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who, Ten/any Companion "Here kitty, kitty"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

The Doctor has, in fact, seen _Homeward Bound_ , and knows very well that this looks something like the scene where the fat guard is going "Here, kitty kitty kitty kitty.", and the cat replies something in kind as "Not on your life, chubby." and then goes on to say "No, dummy dummy dummy dummy." at further "Here, kitty kitty. Here, kitty. Here, kitty kitty kitty." prompting. Thanks be to a certain –different - companion that will certainly remain nameless. Still, facts as they are, prized breeding boy-bits cats are rare on Bastet Prime, and the Doctor rather likes his companions sane, and after all they have been through, the Doctor at the end of the day is rather fond of his companion-turned-talking-cat. In fact, although the Doctor promised to fix him (though certainly not in that way) the Doctor has quite forgotten what the time-traveling looked like as a human. Quite boring, the Doctor imagines.

Said companion is now hissing at him, little white teeth gleaming, somehow he's gotten tucked underneath the TARDIS and, no, not even the Doctor is going to go about guessing how right now. TARDIS, for various reasons, seems to have turned against him for a cat. Who isn't a cat, of course, but a man named Martin, or Marvin, or Matt, (perhaps Jack?) and really the things the Doctor is doing have gotten down right undignified. So the Doctor is sick of pampering, and pleading, and gets off his hands and knees, glaring down underneath the TARDIS and deciding to have the last word that doesn't really matter when the cat is sulking about being, well, a cat.

"They do terrible things to cats here, pampering, indoor retreats, jungle gym rooms, and sand boxes cleaned daily, I know it all sounds rather nice, and maybe it is, but it isn't for you, you like exploring, don't you? I thought so. More street cat then house cat, I would have said, but, really, if you would prefer me to leave you here, if you're happy…" The Doctor turns to go into the TARDIS, and with the blue door shut in his face he really isn't sure the TARDIS is going to let him go in, further, the Doctor doesn't really want to leave, he is a little heart broken about this whole misunderstanding that the cat got into it's head that the Doctor was turning him into a pet, or something, and really the mention of breeding the rare cat with such-and-such female wasn't meant to be overheard. So, the Doctor can understand, really, but maybe he can't get the cat turned back into a man, and maybe what's-his-name is better off here, after all. When with a soft mewor-hiss the little bundle of red and black tiger streaks into the cat-door, that wasn't there before, yet one day just was - the Doctor smirks a little triumphantly and ignores the sullen gold eyes watching him.

He'll get this put right, after all – of course….eventually.


End file.
